Debts
by pestabubonica
Summary: Kakuzu takes the reader on a bounty mission and gets a little carried away with his personal interests. Shameless smut with little to no plot. Also, Kakuzu gets excited from arguing. Kakuzu/fem!Reader


The rain fell once again on the single, vacant road that led off from Amegakure's grey streets. Two figures, already soaked in the silvery downpour of water, were walking away from the tall, decaying buildings, nearing the edge of a thick, silent forest, away from the city. Deidara peered from the window of the Akatsuki headquarters at the direction of the woods.

"Why did Leader-sama let those two go together on an impromptu mission like that?" he huffed, letting go of the blinds as they fell with a loud crackle.

"They're both in it for the money, of course. How usual of those greedy bastards," Hidan snarled, fiddling with old, moaning radio at the corner of their living room. He scoffed and turned his head away from Deidara and began mumbling to himself, banging on the speaker with a solid fist in frustration, "Damn it all to hell, this fucking piece of junk! Maybe they'll get enough money to buy us some decent shit."

Deidara furrowed his brow, and shrugged.

"But how come (y/n) wanted to go, hmm? She's not usually after bounties," he still watched carefully as the small black spots that were his comrades, dove into the greyish outline of the forest.

"Who the fuck knows?" Hidan groaned in annoyance, bending the antenna of the radio, "My guess is he forced her to pay her debts to him, or something."

"Debts?"

Hidan let go of the antenna, letting it wiggle in the air for a good moment.

"Debts! She's not really keen on having her money in order, and borrowed from Kakuzu a few weeks ago. She refused to tell him where she was going to spend the money. You could probably hear the argument down the street, it was so loud," Hidan stroked his chin, sliding his hand to the back of his head.

"So that was what Kakuzu was pissed about, hmm..."

"He was furious. I don't even know how she got him to pay up," Hidan shrugged, turning back to the half-broken radio, "She must've given the old man a blowjob to get that far."

"Are you sure?" Deidara laughed.

"Positive," Hidan looked quite serious.

"Wanna bet?"

Hidan threw a quick glance at the blonde man, clicking his tongue pensively. After a few seconds, he smirked.

"50."

Deidara hummed out a chuckle, turning to the window once again, sweeping his blonde hair away from his eyes. He watched as the teardrop-like rain fell onto the windowsill, staining the chipped wood. Hidan banged on the radio a few times, and it gargled out a weak signal with crackly, disembodied voices.

"We shall be warning that the storm is progressing to all the corners of the Shinobi lands, make sure to keep an umbrella on you, unless you're located on the thunderstorm disctrict that's sweeping away in th-..."

(y/n) walked behind Kakuzu, stepping into his footprints on the muddy trail, carefully taking long steps to avoid sinking her feet into the mud any further. He marched gloomily, head bowed in the pouring rain, hands curled into fists, his sandals connecting with the soil with a sickening rhythm of "splooch" sounds.

(y/n) lifted the back of her hand to wipe away the dripping strands of hair over her eyes, keeping up with his stomping. She looked silently at the sky with squinted eyes. They had left long before daybreak, but the sun remained hidden behind the lead-colored clouds that seemed not to give up on the endless rain. Her guts told her it had been hours since they departed Amegakure. She sighed.

The trees surrounding their path were bowing from the weight of the downpour. Kakuzu whisked away the branches with his strong grip, occasionally grunting faintly with irritation in his booming voice.

She swallowed.

"Kakuzu-san," (y/n) tried to make her voice audible from amidst the rain, "Kakuzu-san, where are we exactly headed?"

Kakuzu threw a glance from behind his shoulder, his green irides glimmering brightly against his soaked skin.

"We're heading for the outskirts of the Land of Fire. We will find the target there."

"Um... You've never actually told me the guy's name. You just pulled me into this mission," (y/n) crossed her arms, conveying both her annoyance and her disapproval of the pestering cold of the rain, taking a few running steps to match his fast pace, "I might know him. If you'd just tell me..."

Kakuzu glared down at her, apparently annoyed.

"Hm. I'm not too caring of names."

"Please, Kakuzu-san?"

Kakuzu's eye twitched, but his expression relaxed a bit. He didn't want to risk the mission by denying her information, that much (y/n) could decipher from his eyes.

"You're persistent. How irritating... His name is Gotou Moritsuba, a high ranking intel-gatherer of ANBU."

"Gotou?" (y/n) furrowed her brow, trying to ignore the slight jab he took at her questions, "I've heard of him before."

"A double agent, he got away with technicalities, and now his head is worth 800,000 ryo," Kakuzu's lids were hooded for a moment, as if he was revelling in the thought of such a bounty thickening his pockets anytime soon. It was the closest thing to a happy though he had had for a while.

(y/n) stiffened.

"How high-ranking is he though?"

"I can't remember correctly, but I'd say at least 27 points on the scale. He will be hard to take down alone."

"Alone?" (y/n) questioned, picking up the pace again, "Are you really going to face him alone? Is this why you wanted me to come with you?"

Kakuzu scoffed.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, (y/n)-kun," his green eyes shot down into her, "I might need medical assistance, in case he tries one of his famous poison techniques. I couldn't think of a better member to bring along."

"How flattering," (y/n) huffed, facing away from Kakuzu, of course he had to relegate one of the few female Aakatsuki members to a damn nurse, "I thought you were immortal."

It was Kakuzu's turn to let out an irritated sigh.

"My body can't reject a powerful toxin like Gotou's, his techniques are unheard of, and I could need you to heal me. And if you get hurt, I know you'll be able to heal yourself. Understand?" he turned to face (y/n) again, watching her as her cheeks flushed at his unexpected recognition of her talents, "Besides, you have debts to pay."

(y/n) rolled her eyes.

"Of course, of course. But what if I help you catch Gotou, will that cover the debt?"

"We'll see," Kakuzu muttered.

"Kakuzu-san," (y/n) whined quietly, barely able to walk behind him anymore, "My feet hurt, we've been walking all day. And I'm soaked..."

Kakuzu scoffed, stuffing his money pouch to his cloak.

"I already bought us dinner, what do you want now?"

"Well, you see, Kakuzu-san," (y/n) stopped walking, lifting her hands to her hips, "The problem is that you're not going to let me eat it."

(y/n) tapped her foot in a puddle, sending ripples to Kakuzu's feet. They heard the distant rumble of oncoming thunder, standing in a vacant street of a town they had reached before dusk. The sunset was casting the thick clouds crimson. Kakuzu cursed to himself. Of course she had to throw a tantrum now.

"You're an S- rank kunoichi," Kakuzu muttered silently in disbelief, "Why does walking for a mere day tire you this easily?"

(y/n) cocked her head.

"You've forgotten the fight we got into? You know, dodging your ridiculously aimed releases while fighting six border patrol officers takes up a lot of chakra," she exclaimed, glaring at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was starting to get tired of her, acknowledging the curious looks they were getting from a few on-lookers. He was tired in general. She was justified in whining about the fight exhausting her. He felt pretty much the same way. Cold and tired.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way, (y/n)," he grumbled, stepping closer to her.

"Maybe you should learn to aim better."

"Don't get yourself in trouble."

"Trouble? You deliberately took a shortcut and got us in trouble! Don't take me on missions if you can't handle me!"

"Learn to behave," Kakuzu growled with a dangerously low tone.

"Make me."

They were now closer than ever before, their faces mere inches away from one another. They didn't dare to move. She was looking up at him with spite, her chest heaving with each labored breath as she struggled to keep her composure. He knew what she was capable of. Blowing up a small town just because of a petty disagreement didn't exactly suit his plans for this undercover, discreet mission. Kakuzu cleared his throat, defeated, but not yet down. He would have his revenge on the brat.

With a sudden jolt below his stomach he realised the intoxicating nature of his thoughts.

"Fine. We'll stay the night here. Come," he gritted through his teeth, thoroughly fed up with her attitude. He breathed heavily, staring down at her, swallowing his urge to grab her and teach her a lesson by violence. But he knew such an act would get them noticed, unless in private conditions. And privacy was what he wanted at the moment, achingly. Now this? This was another hindurance to their mission, to hsi good night of sleep. He had to work around it somehow.

He turned on his heels, marching down the darkening street, looking around, leading her with a grip on her wrist. She didn't resist.

After 20 minutes of silent walking (apart from her occasional scoff or sigh) Kakuzu lead her into a cheap, ran-down motel in the downtown area. He let go of her hand right before they stepped through the wooden door, decorated with a thick coat of rust on its hinges and a panel which had tastelessly ancient kanji carved into it. Before (y/n) could even take a good look at the door, Kakuzu had pulled it open and gestured her to follow him inside.

Cozy-looking leather armchairs circled a walls were painted with an uneven tint of plum, and almost every table surface had some kind of flower vase on it. An old woman was crouching behind the counter, humming to herself dryly. The room smelt of cleaning products and old perfume.

Kakuzu cleared his throat, walking up to a clerk behind a desk. The old lady raised her head. His intense expression had softened a tad as he walked up to the counter of the small lobby.

"Oh, dear, guests at this hour. Come on in, come on in. May I take your coats?"

(y/n) smiled sheepishly at the woman, shaking her head, and neared the counter carefully, stepping next to Kakuzu.

"We'll stay for one night," Kakuzu reached for the money pouch inside his cloak.

As Kakuzu began checking both of them in, (y/n)'s eyes glided over the counter, seeing a neat stack of pink pamphlets to her right. Her eyes widened as she saw the curled writing: "Enjoy your stay!" and a graphic of a couple who seemed to be kissing underneath a crudely drawn moon. A lot of hearts. Pink, red... (y/n)'s stomach threw a cartwheel.

Kakuzu had taken her to a love hotel.

Kakuzu slid the book over the counter to the old lady, who happily waddled to the key cabinet, pulling out a golden key from the hook numbered 4.

"Ah, you see, lucky for you two, our best suite isn't occupied. Enjoy your stay!" the woman winked, smiling widely as Kakuzu extended a hand to obtain the key. His expression was stern, but a small vein had popped up just at his temple, almost hidden underneath his forehead protector - but not quite. (y/n) swallowed her questions and remarks, and nodded awkwardly at the old woman. Kakuzu turned and marched to the creaking stairs next to the fireplace. (y/n) threw a quick glance at the lady, forcing a smile. The small woman, worn with age, put her thumbs up. (y/n) wanted to faint.

Kakuzu opened the door of the suite with a slow turn of the slim key. He peered inside, pushing the door fully open, as he flicked on the lights.

"At least it was cheap," he mumbled quietly.

The room was quite small, a bathroom door and a sliding-door cabinet were situated on the narrow corridor between the actual room and its door. The room was mostly filled with the king-sized bed, one single armchair and a small table.

(y/n) nudged him gently to go inside. She closed the door, and immediately turned to Kakuzu.

"Did you know this was a love hotel?" she hissed, her eyes glimmering with anger once again.

Kakuzu stared at her, his face unmoving.

"Was it?"

"What the hell were you thinking? She probably thinks I'm a prostitute or something!"

(y/n) sighed, slumping forward. A faint blush creeped over the bridge of Kakuzu's nose. He turned around, taking off his wet Akatsuki cloak and hung it in the cabinet next to the door. He began inspecting the room, hesitantly sitting on the armchair, sinking into the worn out cushions.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind... Should I save some water for you?" (y/n) had gotten rid of her cloak and was standing in the corridor. Kakuzu tried with all his might not to stare too intently.

(y/n)'s toned body was wrapped in her wet clothes, her cropped turtleneck showing the film of rain water on her exposed stomach that had seeped from her cloak. Her pants were clinging onto her muscly thighs tightly. Kakuzu's gaze slid from her hips to her chest. He swallowed thickly.

"No need to."

(y/n) shrugged, pulling out a small leather bag she kept underneath her cloak.

"Fine."

A roar of thunder slammed the roof of the hotel. The storm was just above them.

Kakuzu lay back on the armchair, having stripped off his wet clothes and hung them to the closet along with his cloak. He was sitting only in his pants, which were starting to get a little tighter every second he heard (y/n) belt out a broken piece of a tune he recognised as some junk from the pop stations. He made a mental note to take the radio away from the common room as soon as they returned to the headquarters. The singing did little to divert his attention from her.

He tried to shoo away the image of her lathering her gorgeus body with soap, rinsing it off, sliding her hands to scrape off the foam accumulating on her skin, singing to herself... He couldn't. Kakuzu smacked himself mentally, feeling pathetic as he was so helplessly attracted to his current mission partner.

To be honest, he had been watching her from a distance. Ever since she joined the Akatsuki - no, ever since he had been sent on the mission to recruit her to the Akatsuki, he had felt strange surges of... Lust? Desire?

(y/n) possessed enough personality and looks to take down an entire army of men, that he knew. She probably had experience in seducing men, making them weak at the knees and obeying her every whim and command. It was second nature to her. What would a man give to be with her? Anything. But to lust after her even though she acted like a brat just under an hour ago? Pathetic, Kakuzu, pathetic.

Kakuzu shifted from his chair and leant to pull off the covers from the bed. The bathroom door opened, and (y/n) stepped out, a towel draped over her shoulders, messy, wet locks of hair falling to her flushed face. A puff of steam seeped from the crack of the door, forming a pillar of mist behind her. Kakuzu looked up at her, thanking the gods above that she had the decency to put some clothes on after showering, unlike his certain mission partners.

"You took your time."

(y/n) shrugged, and walked to the bed, her short tunic waving around her hips as she sat on the bed, throwing the towel to a hook on the wall. She yawned.

"Of course you found something to complain about, ne, Kakuzu-san?" she purred out, turning to peek at the miser from behind her shoulder, her shining, (e/c) eyes draped by her messy hair. Kakuzu sighed, his voice lowering to a growl of annoyance. (y/n) giggled, "Oh come on, I was just joking."

"Tch. Not very funny," Kakuzu turned to grab his book from the nightstand, hearing a quiet thump behind his back. Turning to face the woman on the bed, he held onto his book for dear life.

(y/n) laid on the bed, her limbs sprawled out, as she let out a frustrated groan. Her nightgown had slid up her stomach, revealing her underwear just enough for Kakuzu to feel one of his hearts to skip a beat. His eyes grazed over the neat lace trim of the black fabric, before he shook his head, hearing her mumble something incoherent.

"What are you blabbering on about? You're a nuisance to have around," Kakuzu turned his head away, scrunching his eyes shut before puffing out a breath to keep his hearts beating regularly. He was aware of the surge of blood rummaging through his veins, especially the one wave of blood hitting his groin with stinging heat.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You're impossible."

Kakuzu sat down on the bed, turning his back to (y/n), opening his book, picking off his interrupted reading. He didn't know if she was deliberately trying to make him lose control but his patience was running thin. (y/n) was silent.

The water pooled on the windowsill as the rain raged on, the occasional boom of thunder resonating through the walls as they both sat in silence. Waiting.

"Kakuzu-san?" (y/n)'s soft voice called out his name cautiously after a few minutes of unbroken silence, "Is it okay if I turn off the light?"

Kakuzu nodded, not taking his eyes off of the book in his hands. He heard the shuffling of sheets as (y/n) reached for the lightswitch that was situated at his side of the bed. He felt heat rush all over his body as he sensed her body leaning carefully just beside his shoulder. He flicked the switch, leaving only the golden lamp on, flickering in darkened room.

(y/n) creeped up form behind him, gently pressing her chin to his shoulder, looking over it at the book. Kakuzu jumped.

"What are you r-..."

Kakuzu slammed the orange book shut.

"Why are you creeping up on me like that?" he asked with genuine frustration.

"Huh? Um... I just wanted to see what you're reading..."

Kakuzu cocked his eyebrow.

"Must you know?"

"I was curious... Is it an interesting book?" she was not her calm self at all, anxious, toying with the hem of her nightgown in the flickering light. Kakuzu hadn't seen something quite so entertaining in days. He chuckled, tossing the book aside, feeling himself snap.

"Ha ha, do you really want to know?"

Kakuzu inched closer, throwing his legs on the bed, turning his whole body to face (y/n)'s. He grinned widely, the stiches at the corners of his mouth tightening to tug his lips.

"Quite frankly, not anymore. You're acting weird," (y/n) crossed her arms.

Kakuzu measured his chances.

"You see," he muttered softly, setting a hand on her thigh, circling a patch of her skin with his thumb, "The main character was a brat, just like you. A troublemaker."

"Cut that out!" (y/n) swung her hand to slap his arm away. He caught her wrist with his other hand, pinning her hand between them. She winced.

"She had to be punished, for she caused so much mischief and heartbreak around her village, around her fellow comrades, especially one man. He was instructed to punish the main character," Kakuzu stared at her, not blinking, his smile staying still as he spoke. His eyes were lit up. (y/n)'s eyes widened.

Kakuzu leaned closer to her face.

"Amusing. I haven't seen such a case of life imitating art in all of my living, (y/n)-kun. Funny - isn't it?"

(y/n) opened her mouth, but soon felt her attempts to argue against his weird behavior snuffed out as his harsh, hungry lips crashed against hers. His hand, which was holding her wrist, let go as it connected with the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her body toppled over his chest as he began his fiery assault on her mouth. (y/n) whimpered into his mouth, trying to get him back to his senses. Through her blurry mind, she could hear the words; "No! Stop him!" ring about her head. She lifted her newly freed hand to collide with his chest.

His tongue found an entrance inside her, the mass of threads sliding down the pad of her tongue, feeling around her mouth. (y/n) moaned, her hand, which was so eager to attack the miser just seconds ago, was now curled at the crook of his neck, sliding down his collarbone. Kakuzu let out a soft grunt, feeling her painted nails rake over the top of his chest. His hand slid up her thigh, moving to cup her ass as the equal favor for her touch. She broke the kiss, panting, whimpering out lost words.

"Kakuzu-san..." (y/n) breathed, locking eyes with the behemoth. His expression was no longer as sharp and cocky, it was softened, clouded with lust. He was a bit out of breath, licking his lips as he could taste her musk on him.

Kakuzu bowed forward, latching his mouth softly onto her jawline, licking the soft flesh as (y/n) tangled her long-fingered hand in his hair. She gasped, feeling his teeth scratch a reddened line into the skin, etching out a shape for him to smoothe out with his pecks.

His hand lifted her nightgown's hem, stopping briefly at the curve of her hip to massage the skin, before traveling up the cloth to meet her unclad breasts underneath. He smirked to himself as he felt (y/n)'s hands cling to his scalp harder.

"Ka-Kakuzu-san... I want to..." (y/n) grabbed his face, guiding it to her level of sight, before it could go further down. Kakuzu's smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"I - I want to pleasure you first."

She said it so formally, like the girls in his young days. Innocently, as if she was a virgin. He definitely suspected of her not to be one.

Countless times he had heard strange sounds coming from her quarters in the middle of the night, as he tossed around in his sleeplessness, he could faintly hear her moans and groans, begging to be addressed. Though muffled by their walls, he had stared at the ceiling, not daring to close his eyes for fear of his tired, horny mind making up images of her sprawled on her bed... The muffled sounds were intoxicating to him. He had wondered the next morning, if someone else could have heard her. It had to be so. She wasn't too silent, after all.

Kakuzu came back to reality with (y/n)'s determined touch just above his waistband. He swallowed, looking down at her crouched form as she tugged at his pants with shaking hands. He felt his cock twitch, and the sudden realisation that he was almost fully hard flushed over him. (y/n) wasn't at all displeased with seeing the clear outline of his member, ready for her touch. She pulled both of his pants down, and he kicked them off with a frustrated grunt. (y/n) licked her lips.

Kakuzu's erection greeted her instantly, pulsating with his arousal, almost at level with her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek. What to say?

"It's really big," was all that she could think of.

Kakuzu chuckled.

"You'll be able to take it, I'm sure of it," he petted her cheek, sliding his hands to stroke her (h/c) hair. She smiled sheepishly.

She reached for him, wrapping her hand around his thick, stitched shaft, stroking it gently up and down. She looked up at his face, trying to see a reaction. Kakuzu's muscles stiffened at her touch, so did his grip on her hair. He breathed out shakily, as her thumb circled the circumcised tip of his cock, the pearly drops of precum staining her fingers as she stroked up and down on his whole shaft with both of her hands. She bit her lip, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on his tip. He hissed through gritted teeth, his cock growing to its full length as he bucked his hips ever so eagerly to meet with her mouth. (y/n)'s mouth opened wide to accommodate for his length, and she pushed her head down, taking a good three inches of him into her mouth. Kakuzu groaned, feeling his cock stretch out the corners of her mouth, her smooth, velvet-like tongue sliding against the underside of his member, feeling drops of precum mix in with her saliva as she moved her head up to the very tip of him, before sliding down again, applying soft suction to his rod.

His hands raked against her scalp, his breaths came out as hisses through his teeth. Every time she bobbed her head back and forth, she could take more of him inside of her mouth. She looked up at him, and thrusted her head forward, slowly letting his cock sit at the back of her throat, taking his massive lenght inside of her wholly. Her nose brushed against the neat bush of dark hair on his pubic area. She made a gargling, choking sound, tears welling up in her eyes, but she still didn't pull back until she felt the oxygen in her lungs wither.

Kakuzu was amazed. In all of his almost 90 years of life, he had never been with anyone who could do something so bizarrely fascinating as to take his whole cock inside their mouth. Kakuzu suppressed a choked groan as he looked into her lustful, glimmering eyes.

She pulled her head back, and with a pop against her cheeks, Kakuzu's length was up in the air, twitching at the cold. (y/n) panted hard, hot breaths against Kakuzu's arousal, stimulating him further.

"(y/n)-kun, I want to try something..." Kakuzu muttered, letting go of her hair, giving it a last, gentle stroke before waiting for her consent. (y/n) nodded curiously. Kakuzu lay back on the sinking pillows, abandoning his position for a more comfortable and... useful situation of his body.

"Kakuzu-san?" (y/n)'s voice was heavy with arousal.

"Sit on top of me and suck my cock."

(y/n)'s face flushed scarlet, her eyes widening. How could he be so blunt? She hesitated for a moment, before crawling on top of his defined abs, facing away from him. Her entire body shook with embarassment, as she knew very well what kind of a view awaited the miser as soon as she would bend down to pleasure him again.

"This is so embarassing," Kakuzu heard (y/n) mumble to herself as she bent over to once again grip his pulsating flesh.

"Ngh. Relax, (y/n)-kun." Kakuzu managed to huff out before feeling her stroke his hardness again, this time more reluctantly as she tried to manage her lower body not to rise up to meet his face. Kakuzu smirked to himself, seeing a damp patch on the fabric of her panties, assuring him she was truly enjoying herself. He gripped her hips, hearing her shriek, and leveled her bottom to his face, toying with the idea of rubbing her through her panties until she was screaming for him. His grin grew wider.

"Pervert! Quit staring...!"

Kakuzu chuckled.

"I have no intention to."

(y/n) let out an undecernable sound, before letting out a curse under her breath, which sent goosebumps all over Kakuzu's body. He bucked his hips up demandingly, making contact with her lips. He felt her mouth open, letting him in with a drawn out moan as she began massaging his shaft.

Kakuzu ran his fingers up her innermost thigh, feeling his way through the sensitive flesh, nearing the furnace-like heat eminating from her core. She whimpered weakly as Kakuzu's index finger rubbed up her covered slit. Kakuzu was excited, his breath hitched with joy as he watched her lower half tremble underneath his touch. He couldn't wait to uncover his bounty.

He grabbed her panties and pulled them down to her knees. He almost let out a hoarse laugh of pure ecstasy as he saw his images of lust come true in a single second. She whined.

"This is so..."

(y/n) yelped in surprise as she felt Kakuzu's fingers rub against her clitoris, rolling the nub gently back and forth.

"AH! Kakuzu-san!" (y/n)'s breath caught in the back of her throat, resonating against the tip of Kakuzu's cock, which earned a harsh grunt from the man. He smirked to himself, pressing his index finger against her labia, sliding it to her entrance, applying enough pressure to make his finger slide in up to his knuckle with ease. He bit his lips, feeling heat engulf his finger, covering it with her essence.

He carefully studied the feeling of her inner muscles contracting around his fingers as he added his middle finger to pleasure her. She moaned as he wriggled them around gently, her body trembling like a dead leaf at the mercy of autumn wind.

Kakuzu leaned in, giving a long lick of her labia before withdrawing his fingers from inside of her, and proceeded to press his tensed tongue against the tight ring of muscle that covered his bounty. He grabbed her hips, pressing her lower body against his face.

(y/n) moaned, popping the miser's length out of her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Kakuzu-san... I -..." (y/n) buried her face into his abs, gripping the red sheets underneath them, "I'm... I'm going to -..."

Kakuzu licked his lips, feeling her orgasm building up, not only by the feel of her core tightening, but the seal on her abdomen was radiating incredible heat against his chest.

"Your seal is reacting to all of this?" Kakuzu asked, pure lust seeping through his curious pondering.

He didn't get a verbal response, only a drawn out whimper from (y/n) as she expressed her wanting of more of his tongue.

"Unf... Wh-why did you stop, Kakuzuuu...?"

It was Kakuzu's turn to give a non-verbal response. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into a tight embrace from behind, before rolling over to loom over her arched back. His long, wiry hair brushed against the small of her back, as he leaned down to nibble on her earlobe. (y/n) stretched her body out, grinding her ass on his pelvis, aching for contact. Kakuzu hummed, gripping her hips, guiding them against his erection. He slid the tip of his girth up and down her womanhood, teasing her to the point of no return.

"Rea-...?"

"Just put it in, you -..."

Kakuzu snapped his hips forward, effectively burying himself deep inside of her within the first stroke. He groaned, feeling her inner muscles tighten and convulse as she pressed her face on the pillows, moaning out weakly. Kakuzu retracted, slowly, before thrusting himself hard into her once again, going even deeper, brushing against her cervix. She cried out.

Kakuzu hissed. Her hot, wet core crushing his own arousal with mighty force was more than he could ever bargain for. He noticed her body tremble uncontrollably, a sheen of sweat covering her back as he began thrusting himself in and out of her with harsh strokes. The bedposts slammed rhythmically against the thick walls as he pounded mercilessly into her. (y/n) cried out, muffling her screams of ecstasy on the sweaty pillows beneath her, her pussy clenching ever harder as Kakuzu's pumping picked up even more speed.

He hissed and grunted, gripping her hair and pulling her head back from the mattress, making her yelp. He leaned in to mutter sweet nothings into her ear.

"Fuck, you're so tight, (y/n)."

"A-a-a-aa-ah, Ka-a-a-ku-zuu-u-uu," (y/n) moaned, tears welling up in her eyes as he thrust himself into her with incredible precision and speed.

Kakuzu knew she was close, even without her drawn out cries. He was very close, too. He once again embraced her, flipping her over on the bed, and lifted her legs on his shoulders, pressing his hips against hers, grinding slowly.

"Beg for it."

(y/n) could not control herself. Her flushed skin was glimmering as she threw her arms at the back of his neck. She couldn't manage a word.

"Please, Kakuzu," she whispered hoarsely, "Fuck me hard."

Kakuzu closed his eyes, resisting the urge to lose himself on her stomach. He inserted himself into her once again, thrusting forward, right into her most sensitive spot. She screamed out his name in ecstasy.

"KAKUZU!"

He leaned on her, connecting his lips with hers, while plopping his body on his arms, pumping himself rapidly into her. His movements were erratic, rushed, but oh so precise. (y/n) screamed into his mouth, feeling her insides clench as the warm knot at the pit of her stomach began to unwind. Kakuzu groaned loudly, feeling her tug at his hair. She shrieked, her orgasm ripping through her body in one swift move. Her back arched off the bed, as her throat ringed raw, resonating his name weakly along with curses. He continued assaulting her g-spot, feeling her core clench and twitch as he washed over the edge, releasing his cum inside of her.

The seal on her abdomen worked its magic, milking him dry as he groaned, pump after pump, his hot semen splashing against her insides, their fluids mixing together and leaking onto the sheets from her inner thighs. Kakuzu thrusted weakly into her, scrunching his eyes shut as one of the most powerful orgasms of his whole life overtook him for a few moments. He breathed out shakily.

"Does this cover it, Kuzu...?" (y/n) whsipered into his ear. He smiled against her skin.

"Hey! Did you get the debts paid, hmm?" Deidara asked loudly, nudging Hidan next to him, as (y/n) and Kakuzu entered the common room area together. Hidan looked at them, grinning fiercely.

"Um, yeah... I guess," (y/n) threw a quick glance at Kakuzu, who slumped on one of the armchairs with his suitcase of money, beginning to count the bills inside. She went over to the bookshelf, sliding her finger against the backs of the books.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" Hidan cocked his eyebrow, "How can you not know for sure?"

(y/n) was silent for a moment, very aware of Kakuzu's gaze drilling into the back of her head.

"Kakuzu-san is a bit surprising sometimes," (y/n) said, seemingly absentminded, "We handled the debts, though. It's no one's business anymore, really."

Hidan snorted.

"Told ya."

Deidara muttered something and handed Hidan a fifty from his pant pocket.


End file.
